


Stay

by TheyCallMeBol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I had to write this, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Post Season 4, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shiro is a dad and the children misbehave, The klance can be seen as platonic, a dash of, after almost-death hugs, lotor has some Plans™, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: “And what was I supposed to tell you, Keith?” Lance asked tiredly. “Don’t go?”I need you“It wouldn’t have hurt,” Keith admitted. “I would have liked to hear it.”





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
> SO,  
> I know this is not a This Must Be The Place fic but I just? had to do something with season 4?  
> Seriously the end? It broke me  
> So much  
> Im in pieces  
> So, here it's my mess????  
> It's heavily inspired by this [@cherryansisters thingy](http://cherryandsisters.tumblr.com/post/166364680409/i-push-people-away-before-they-reject-me/)  
> Please enjoy <3

“We are not about to let this asshole in the castle!” Keith said banging his fist on the table.

“Excuse me, we?” Lance said. “If I remember well-”

“Lance, can you be an adult for a second-”

“Lance. Keith.” Shiro said. “It’s really not the moment for this.”

Both of them crossed their arms stubbornly.

“He probably has information of our interest,” Allura said.

“I have very interesting information about how he shouldn’t be trusted if you have forgotten,” Keith muttered.

“Keith,” Shiro said again. “Enough.”

Keith gritted his teeth and stared in silence.

“Let’s think this rationally.” Hunk said. “He’s a terrorist to the Empire. His only chance of surviving now is to join us.”

“Exactly!” Keith said. “He’s doing this because it’s convenient for him! He’s going to sell us at any given moment!”

“Us?”

“Lance for the love of God-!” 

“Keith!” Shiro said putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not repeating myself.”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Keith said swatting Shiro’s hand away. “He’s acting like a fucking five-year-old-”

“Oh, I am the immature child who couldn’t handle his responsibilities and handed them back to mom?”

“Fuck you-” Keith said as he a punched Lance, who wasn’t able to dodge and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

“KEITH!”

“You know what, Shiro?” Keith said turning to face him, fury in his eyes. “ I’m just trying to help you. But I am not obliged to follow your orders anymore.”

“Keith, wait-”

“Sorry, Allura.” Keith said walking past her.

“Where are you going?” Pidge asked.

“I’m going to see if _your_ prisoner hasn’t put a bomb on the Castle yet,” he said turning to look at her for a second. “And then I’ll leave with the Blade.”

“Isn’t that your favorite hobby.” Lance muttered and Hunk punched him on the shoulder.

Keith closed his eyes and walked away from the room leaving a heavy silence behind him.

“Why are you like this?” Hunk asked Lance frowning.

“He left us.”

“And we let him go because it was his decision,” Shiro said. “We can’t make him stay against his will.”

Lance sighed and let his head fall to the floor. Matt stepped into the room frowning.

“I just saw Keith storming through the halls?” he said. “What happened?”

“He’s chosen his side,” Lance said.

“Lance. There are no sides. We are all fighting against the same Galra.” Pidge said.

“And where does Lotor stand in that?” Hunk asked.

“Even if we are fighting against the same people he’s a Blade now. Not a Paladin.”

“You are so fucking childish-” Pidge groaned.

“Enough you too Lance,” Shiro said. “We are all hurt. But we can’t take it on him.”

“He left us,” Lance said prettily. “He didn’t even ask our opinion. Well, I won’t ask for _his_ now.”

“Aren’t you going to listen to him?.” Mat said incredulously. ’’ Despite everything?’’

‘’I know we have been through a lot together but-’’

‘’Shiro, I’m not talking about that,’’ Matt said frowning. ’’I’m talking about what he was about to do for you!’’

‘’What?’’ Lance asked.

‘’He jumped in front of that goddamn cannon and you are just going to ignore him-’’.

‘’He WHAT?’’ Hunk screamed.

‘’Didn’t you-’’ Matt said interrupting his babbling. ‘’Didn’t you heard all of the us-’’.

‘’Through the coms?’’ Pidge asked. ‘’We heard some stuff but we couldn’t tell what was happening.’’

‘’We have been giving Keith some space to sort out his issues.’’ Allura said. ‘’We thought it was the best for him.’’

‘’We haven’t been paying him a lot of attention lately, that’s true...’’ Hunk muttered.

‘’But what did you mean with the cannon?’’ Shiro said.

‘’What did Keith do?’’ Allura asked Matt.

“Uh- I- Keith- I mean-’’ Matt spluttered flustered. ’’Our weapons didn’t do anything to the ship so Keith stood between the laser and you, interrupting its trajectory…’’

‘’That…’’ Lance said. “That would have killed him…”

“I- I tried to stop him but he was fastest than any of us.”

All of them stood in silence looking at the floor

“If Lotor hadn’t destroyed that laser-”

‘’But I did, didn’t I?’’ Lotor said from the door, leaning elegantly. “Not only that little Blade’s life, but also some of the planets Haggar was about to destroy. Your lives, too.”

‘’How did you get out your cell?!’’ Allura asked angrily as all the paladins grabbed their bayards.

“I have altean blood, remember?’’ Lotor said lifting his hands in surrender. ‘’Not great trail of thinking, I must say.’’

A tense silence settled on the room while everybody pointed their weapons at a smug Lotor.

‘’LOTOR ISN’T IN HIS CELL!!’’ Keith’s voice interrupted from the coms. ‘’I TOLD YOU! THAT BASTARD-’’

‘’Keith!’’ Shiro said smacking one of the coms, eyes still on his target. “We know! He’s with us! Don’t worry!’’

‘’Son of a bitch-’’

‘’The little blade is being...unhospitable, to say at least.’’

‘’Don’t you dare talk shit about him,’’ Pidge said angrily. ’’He doesn’t have a reason to trust you. Neither do we.’’

‘’Oh, wasn’t that guy over there just retelling how I saved his life?’’ Lotor said pointing at Matt. ‘’You may continue.’’

‘’You are nobody to give orders,’’ Allura said angrily.

‘’As you may, Princess.’’ Lotor said offering his hands together in surrender. Coran was quickly putting some handcuffs on his wrists.

‘’Good job Coran.’’ Shiro said.’’ Pidge, Hunk, Matt, look if you can do something with the cells so _alteans_ can’t escape.’’

‘’Sure.’’ All of them said and left the room.

‘’Lance,’’ Shiro called. ‘’Go find Keith and try to talk to him. Really talk to him. Don’t butt heads. I know you're hurt. All of us are. But we need to know what's going on through his damn head.’’

‘’You got it.’’ Lance said nodding.

‘’And you,’’ Shiro said to Lotor once it was just them and Allura in the room. ‘’It’s time we have that discussion.’’

***

Lance found Keith, not surprisingly, in his old room. He knew he was there, the door hadn’t been closed in weeks, and now it was. Lance wanted and  _could_ simply step in, but he had the decency to knock before walking in.

“Who is it?” 

“Uh… Lance.” he answered cleaning his throat.

“Great,” Keith said. “You can leave.”

“I need to talk to you, Keith.” Lance sighed.

“If you need a punching bag to cope with your insecurities you have come to the wrong person, Lance.”

“It’s not that. I-” Lance said gulping. “I wanted to apologize.”

The noise coming from the room stopped and Lance closed his eyes. His nose still hurt. Did Keith have to hit him with such strength? _Yeah_ , Lance thought. _You earned that_.

“What do you want?” Keith asked when the door opened.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” he said trying to make conversation.

“No.”

“Okay, I think I earned that too.”

“Too?” Keith asked.

“Yeah I- I’m sorry. That punch before? Well- well done. I deserved that.”

“Glad to see we agree on something.” Keith said crossing his arms.

Lance looked at him. His hair had grown slightly longer. The bags under his eyes were darker and he was paler than ever.

“How is the Blade stuff going?”

“You would know if you had talked to me like the others.”

“I-” Lance gulped again. _Don’t butt heads_. “I’m sorry. I should have. It just- it hurt too much, I guess.”

“What?” Keith's walls trembled a little.

“Can we…” Lance said looking at the halls. “Can we not do this here? Please let me in?”

Keith sighed and seemed to contemplate it for a couple seconds.

“Fine.” he conceded. “But be careful with your words. Shiro is not here to protect you.”

Lance bit his tongue and followed Keith inside. He watched Keith sat on his old bed. It was made neatly, just like it had been when Keith was still a Paladin.

“I…” Lance started unsurely. Keith’s stare made him keep going. “I didn’t want you to leave.”

Keith lifted an eyebrow.

“It made me feel guilty.”

“What are you talking about.”

“You know,” Lance said rubbing the back of his neck. ‘’I told you what I thought about the six-paladins-five lion's issue. And you- tried to sit out.”

“It wasn’t-”

“But the lions wouldn’t just let you go,so you left. That way there wasn’t any other option.”

“There wasn’t any other option, Lance.” Keith sighed. “And it worked. Look at you. At Voltron, look at what you guys have achieved.”

“Well, I keep wondering what it would have been with you,” Lance confessed letting himself sit on the bed heavily. “You almost died today.”

“So did you.” 

“No,” Lance said, looking straight at his indigo eyes. “You were going to sacrifice yourself.”

“Isn’t it what we do?” Keith said avoiding his eyes. “We all do. Besides. I’m a Blade. I am… I am replaceable.”

If Keith had been looking at him he could have avoided Lance’s punch on his shoulder.

“What the fuck are you doing asshole-?!”

“Listen to me because I’m not saying this again.” Lance said taking Keith’s outraged face on his hands. “You are not a replaceable soldier. I don’t know what the fuck those crazy Galra thought you, but you won’t die for the cause, you hear me?”

“Lance-”

“You are not your job or whatever. You can’t just go around sacrificing yourself because you are a Blade and not a Paladin. Because you are still part of this family. And nobody is going to die.” a single tear ran over Lance’s cheek. “And if we do, we are not doing it alone.”

Keith stood speechless, eyes gone wide, as tears fell from Lance’s eyes, soaking his old bed.

“I didn’t want you to leave okay? I didn’t think it was fair. For you, for the team, for me. We were finally getting along! You were listening to me!”

“Why didn’t you-?”

“And what was I supposed to tell you, Keith?” Lance asked tiredly. “Don’t go?” _I need you_.

“It wouldn’t have hurt,” Keith admitted. “I would have liked to hear it.”

“I know what you were doing Keith. All that- that ‘I push people away before they reject me’ thing you have going on, I- I invented that, okay?”

“Lance-”

“But everybody kept telling me to give you space and- and-”

Keith’s hand went to his cup his face and smoothed his thumb over his cheek, drawing the tears away.

“I’m sorry.”

“You are not. You are miserable. You wanted to push us away and I just- pushed you harder- I’m sorry Keith, I should- I was-”

“You were my right-hand man.” Keith chuckled. “You were my stability. I kinda expected you to say something.”

Lance opened his eyes to find Keith blinking his own tears away and couldn’t help it. He pulled him closer and hugged him.

“Please stay.” He said on Keith’s shoulder. “I don’t care what happens with Lotor or the Blade or the Lions but, Keith, please-”

“Okay.” Keith sobbed on his shoulder. “Okay, Lance.”

  


_ I need you, too. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it??  
> I wrote this in an hour please don't hate me  
> if you see a mistake please please please tell me tho english is not my first language


End file.
